


Episode 2x01

by marlislash



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slideshow here (to see the pics in large size) http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/slideshow/Nagron%20s2</p>
    </blockquote>





	Episode 2x01

**Author's Note:**

> Slideshow here (to see the pics in large size) http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/slideshow/Nagron%20s2

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/05_zps9e855b63.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/06_zpsc40fa262.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/04_zpsa84f841d.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/03_zps2132328c.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/07b_zps66fb6a53.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/07_zps9b861868.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/07c_zpse85f8ff1.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/11_zps26bf4e6a.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/08_zps706f910f.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/12_zpsb3841db2.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/13_zps404588e4.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/16_zps85362d5a.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/14_zpsebb1ed83.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/15_zps12837cea.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/17_zps736a3fd1.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/18_zpsd79cf694.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/19_zpsb58beceb.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/23_zps92a47dc2.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/21_zps7c5f50d7.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/26_zps78e959c5.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/24_zpse3bf51d9.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/25_zps23755334.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/20_zpse655b303.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/27_zpsc119615f.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/28_zps35313a62.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/29_zps875a9771.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/30_zps6ac4f52d.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/31_zpsc7606cb2.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/34_zps0bd6fb18.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/32_zps1a0e4d80.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/35_zpsbbbad2d3.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/37_zpsddf83138.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/33_zps647c2d5b.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/36_zps21e054a4.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/38_zpsddfa46ce.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/39_zpsfe9adf32.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/40_zps752e5cf5.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/41_zps330007bf.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/42_zpscd77190c.jpg.html) [](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/mariecaps/media/Nagron%20s2/43_zpsf085b35a.jpg.html)


End file.
